The present invention relates generally to the field of “work manager threads” (see definition, below, in Definitions sub-section of the Detailed Description section), and more particularly to managing multiple active work manager threads.
In application server environments, there are typically hundreds, or thousands, of concurrent users (“clients”). Each of these clients typically sends requests to the application server system. In order to handle all of the clients, a server computer typically has: (i) many resources (for example, processors, data storage devices); (ii) for each resource, a resource manager to manage the use of each resource in responding to these client requests; and (iii) work manager threads for communicating: (a) incoming client requests to the appropriate resource manager, and (b) request responses from each resource manager back toward the client who made the request. More specifically, the work manager threads: (i) take requests from the clients; (ii) apply the requests to the various resource managers of the server; and (iii) control and manage responses to the requests (for example, send applications, or results from running applications, back to the clients).